Power Rangers Pirate Armada
by Powerrangerlover102
Summary: When the evil Minus escapes. Leonardo, Kim, Dave and Kirk will summon 5 teenagers to defeat Minus and save the galaxy.
1. Bio's

**Season 1Bio's**

**Name: **Trey Hurlbut

**Appearance: **Hispanic, jet black hair and brown eyes

**Age: **19

**Nickname: **Ty

**Color: **Red

**Element: **Fire

**Likes: **Football

**Dislikes: **Centipedes

**Clothes: **Red Pirate Uniform and black boots

**Pajamas: **Red T-shirt and sweatpants

**Swimwear: **Red Swim pants

**Zord: **Red Pirate Zord

**Weapon: **Red Kai-blaster and Kai-Saber

**Bio: **Was Born an Orphan and didn't know alot about his past. But later on he found clues about his parents. He holds the Ancient Element Fire. He also is a pirate but he didn't know it.

**First Appereance:** Let's Get the Squad Together Part 1

**Last Appereance: **Omega Part 2

**Name: **Micheal Sherman

**Appearance: **American,, Black hair and brown eyes

**Age: **18

**Nickname:** Mike

**Color: **Blue

**Element: **Water

**Likes: **Swimming

**Dislikes: **Snakes

**Clothes: **Blue Pirate Uniform and black boots

**Pajamas: **Blue T-shirt and sweatpants

**Swimwear: **Blue Swim pants

**Zord: **Blue Pirate Zord

**Weapon: **Blue Kai-blaster and Kai-Saber

**Bio: **Micheal is a straight forward guy. He's a loyal and trust worthy friend, but is also brash and aggressive.

**First Appereance: ** Let's Get the Squad Together Part 1

**Last Appereance: **Omega Part 2

**Name:** Sapphire Hubbard

**Appearance: **Hispanic, Black hair and brown eyes

**Age: **17

**Nickname:** Sap

**Color: **Yellow

**Element: **Lightning

**Likes: **Singing

**Dislikes: **Frogs

**Clothes: **Yellow Pirate Uniform and black boots

**Pajamas: **Yellow T-shirt and sweatpants

**Swimwear: **Yellow Swim suit

**Zord: **Yellow Pirate Zord

**Weapon: **Yellow Kai-blaster and Kai-Saber

**Bio: **Sapphire is a Shy person. She's very comfident and ambitious, as shown when she is singing. Her dream is to become a famous singer. She is the Youngest twin of Nicholas

**First Appereance: ** Let's Get the Squad Together Part 1

**Last Appereance: **Omega Part 2

**Name: **Nicholas Hubbard

**Appearance: **Hispanic, Black hair and brown eyes

**Age: **17

**Nickname:** Nick

**Color: **Green

**Element: **Earth

**Likes: **Dancing

**Dislikes: **Spiders

**Clothes: **Green Pirate Uniform and black boots

**Pajamas: **Green T-shirt and sweatpants

**Swimwear: **Green Swim pants

**Zord: **Green Pirate Zord

**Weapon: **Green Kai-blaster and Kai-Saber

**Bio: **Nicholas is a compassionate person. He's the opposite of Micheal when it comes to how they act. He is often seen as a jockster. He is also the Older brother twin of Sapphire

**First Appereance: ** Let's Get the Squad Together Part 1

**Last Appereance: **Omega Part 2

**Name:** Dometria Kingston

**Appearance: **Hispanic, Black hair and brown eyes

**Age: **16

**Nickname:** Dom

**Color: **Pink

**Element: **Wind

**Likes: **Tennis

**Dislikes: **Worms

**Clothes: **Pink Pirate Uniform and black boots

**Pajamas:**Pink T-shirt and sweatpants

**Swimwear: **Pink Swim suit

**Zord:** Pink Pirate Zord

**Weapon: **Pink Kai-blaster and Kai-Saber

**Bio: **Dometria is a conifdent and humble girl. Tennis has been her passion since she was young, Not as outgoing as Sapphire, she stands as the logical peacemaker of the team.

**First Appereance: ** Let's Get the Squad Together Part 1

**Last Appereance: **Omega Part 2

**Season 2 Bio's**

**Name: **Trevis Stanford

**Appearance: **American, Black hair and brown eyes

**Age: **19

**Nickname:** Trev

**Color: **Silver

**Element: **Cosmic

**Likes:** Playing Guitar

**Dislikes: **Rats

**Clothes: **Silver Pirate Uniform and black boots

**Pajamas: **Silver T-shirt and sweatpants

**Swimwear: **Silver Swim pants

**Zord: **Dino Speeder

**Weapon: **Silver Kai-Tritent

**Bio: **Trevis was a nineteen year old from the year 2120. His mission was to go back in time and prevent evil from taking over. Wielding the element of Light, he becomes the Silver Pirate Ranger!

**First Appereance: **Stranger Within Part 1

**Last Appereance: **Omega Part 2


	2. Ep 1 Let

**Let's get the Squad Together part 1**

a new Power Ranger Legend is about to begin...

**In deep space. **

Minus was on his ship leaving the planet Zelgon.

" My king." Fogas called in his accent that nobody or Minus understood.

" What Fogas." Minus asked not In a happy mood like always.

" Don't you think we should conquer a different planet in a different galaxy." Fogas suggested trying to make him a little happy.

Minus thought and ran to a chest with his map in it. He rolls out the map and looks for a galaxy.

" I'll conquer earth next." Minus said.

He gets up and goes to Margon the ships driver.

" Set a course for earth." Minus commanded.

" Yes my King." Margon answered turning the ship toward earth's galaxy.

"Earth will be mine!" Minus laughed evily.

**Fades**

*Beep... Beep... Beep*

Sapphire's alarm clock buzzes in her ear telling her it was time to wake up. She presses the snooze bottom then yawns. Then gets out of bed and heads to her brothers room. She opens the door and sees her brother sleeping like a baby. She rolls her eyes and pulls the cover off the bed.

" Nicholas William Hubbard get up now!" Sapphire yelled.

Nicholas sits up, yawns and then stretches. He looks at Sapphire who look different.

" Hey sis did you pull up your hair, or something or it's because your hair gives me an advange for me to pull ." Nicholas teased.

Sapphire gets mad at the question he asked her.

" Shut Your Mouth! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT QUESTION!" Sapphire snapped.

Nicholas laughed then Sapphire jumps him trying to make him quiet. Then their mother comes in and watches them wrestle on the bed.

" What's going on in here." Their mother asked with her arms crossed and british accent.

Then they stop and get off of each of other.

" Sapphire was wrestling me for no reason." Nicholas answered pointing at her.

Sapphire's mouth dropped and then closed.

" Nicholas was teasing me and was a pest." Sapphire said pointing at Nicholas.

Their mother shook her head and uncrossed her arms.

" Ok you two downstairs so we can get ready for school." Their mother ordered.

" Yes mom." The both answered.

They each went back to their own room and got dressed. Then headed downstairs. Nicholas was wearing a Black leather jacket over a green shirt,black jeans and Green jordans. While Sapphire was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt with a mic on it, a black skinny jeans and black flats. Two gold braclets and hoop earings.

" Hey mom." Nicholas says.

Their mother she looks at her watch.

" Come on kids." Their mother said.

They hed into the car and drive to the got out of the car.

" Have a good day kids.. don't make any trouble." Their mother asked.

" Sure mom." Sapphire said.

Sapphire just walked away and entered the school. Then she knocks into a boy.

" Sorry I didn't see you there." Sapphire looks up

" That's ok." Suddenly, a girl smaller than Trey and the same height as her ran toward them. Her medium dark skinned face moved heavily with her deep breaths, her brown eyes were wide, and her brown hair was all over the place. She wore a jacket over a pink shirt, black jeans and black flats.

Trey looked at his friend. "Dometria, what's wrong?".

Dometria said, "There's a fight !"

Trey ran, Sapphire followed. The three shoved their way through a crowd and found a fellow Seniour duking it out to a Junior. This Seniour was taller than Sapphire, had lighter skin, blue eyes, and shorter brown hair. He wore a light blue shirt under a darker blue jacket. He also wore dark brown cargoes and black sneakers. The underclassmen kicked the Junior in the stomach and round house kicked him in the face.

"Micheal Sherman ! Mike Shoeman! Break it up!" Yelled a teacher.

Trey said to Sapphire, "That's Micheal. Don't mind him. Under his proud attitude there's a kind heart.".

"What is the meaning of this?" The teacher asked.

Micheal explained, "Mike was picking on Nicholas!" He pointed to another Juniour.

He had dark short hair, light skin, brown eyes and a fair face. He wore a black leather jacket over a green shirt, black pants, and green jordans.

The teacher was about to get Micheal into more trouble , when Trey stepped in."Mr. Thomas, I'm sure Micheal meant well. We all know he can be a little... aggressive."

"Hey!" Micheal exclaimed, offended, but Trey kept talking."Just let this one slide, and I'll guarantee he turns his attitude around."

Mr. Thomas thought it over. "Fine, Mr. Hulbert. I trust you."

Micheal looked at Trey with a look of gratitude.

**In Space**

"Fogas." Minus called."

Yes my King." Fogas answered.

" I want you to send the Pirocks." Minus orders.

" Yes my king." Fogas answered.

He teleports the Pirocks to the city.

**In the City**

Trey, Nicholas, Sapphire, Micheal and Dometria sat down in Math class. The bell rung, and the teacher introduced himself.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Mr. Kingston, the school's new Math teacher."

A girl asked, "Aren't you a little young to teach?"

"Believe me, I'm old enough. Now..." Mr. Kingston turned around to write on the whiteboard. "Who can define 'Perimeter?"'

Suddenly, the ground shook. Screams were heard outside. Trey looked out the window and saw Pirocks running around campus.

"Great..." He muttered.

He ran out the door.

"Trey, wait!" Dometria shouted.

She followed him. The other three followed as sprinted toward a Pirocks and hit him in the face.

He kick the Pirocks in the stomach turning it into dust. Another came at him, and he kicked his face. He threw it to the ground and he turned into dust.

"Trey!" Nicholas shouted.

"What're you doing?!" Trey asked running over.

"What are we doing?" Sapphire asked.

"How about you? How'd you kill that thing?!"

"I don't have time to-" Trey was grabbed from behind and thrown into a wall. He struggled to get up.

The others ran to him. The Pirocks advanced. The five held on to each other, but the moment they made contact, waves of multicolored energy burst from them and destroyed some Pirocks. Before two more could strike them, a man appeared with a red sword and slashed them to dust.

" Who are you?" Trey asked.

The man puts his sword back into his sword holder. Then looks at Trey.

" I'm Leonardo." He answered

Then the rest come in and stand beside Trey

" Can we call you Leo. Leonardo is a long name." Dometria said.

Leonardo nodded .

Leornado said, "You five stay back. We'll explain everything later."

Leonardo and his friends finished the last of the Pirocks

"Mind explaining?" Nicholas asked.

Leonardo nodded.

He flipped open a red phone and pressed a button. In a flash, they were gone.

**An unknown location.**

Trey and the others landed in a dark room.

"Where are we? What just happened?" Micheal asked.

"I'm not sure..." Sapphire , the room lit up. It was a very large room with a futuristic feel to it. Leonardo and his friends walked in through metal sliding doors.

"Welcome to our HQ." Leonardo said as he the rest demorhped

"Where is this place?" Micheal asked.

"None of your concern.

Kirk was sitting at a keyboard

"I don't understand." Trey said.

"We don't either. That's the thing." Kirk said.

"Can you please explain?" Dometria asked.

Leonardo said, "I'll start from the beginning.""Many years ago, Their was peace in the universe. A Man...well a pirate named Minus worked for the planets and to protect all of them. But that changed when he decided instead of protecting them he would rule them. So he sent a full scale attack on the planet. Kirk, Dave, Simon, Kim, Ben and I fought his army but we lost Ben in the battle and I promised that I would avenge him. Once we defeated his army we went into the command ship and arrested him. Then we threw him into the dark hole of merkus and all was safe until now. He escaped and is headed this way." Leonardo said.

" and we are here because..." said Micheal.

" Because we need your help." Simon said.

Dometria went in and pushes Micheal out of the way.

" What do you need our help for?" Dometria asked.

Sapphire sat there quiet, not trying to get into the look at her. Nicholas clears his throat signaling that she was in it too.

" Yes." Sapphire asked.

" Say something." Micheal said.

" Oh." Sapphire understood that she was in this too.

" So I have a job for you 5." Leonardo said.

They look at him in shock.

" Well spit it out already." Trey said.

Leonardo clears his throat and says." So here is your job. I want you 5 to help us defeat Minus and save the universe. Also you'll have something to help you do just that."

Leonardo's fingers moves forward telling them to follow. Then follow him into a room with statues of other rangers.

" Who are they." Dometria asked.

Leonardo looks at her.

" Well these are previous rangers that came before you." Leonardo answered.

They look at some of the statues. Leonarod walks over to the first statue.

" These are the Mighty Morphin power rangers the first power rangers." Leonardo answered.

Then he walk to the next on.

" These are the power rangers Zeo the second power rangers." Leonardo kept walking." This is the Turbo rangers... This is the Space rangers... The lost Galaxy rangers...The Lightspeed rescue rangers...The Time Fore rangers...The Wild Force rangers...The Ninja Storm rangers...The Dino Thunder rangers...The Spd Rangers...The Mystic Force Rangers...The Operation Overdrive Rangers...The Jungle Fury Rangers...The RPM Rangers...The Samurai Rangers...The Mega Force Rangers... The Starlight rangers ... The Cosmic rangers... The Mystical Knights Rangers...The Ancient Warriors ...The Jet Storm Rangers... The Mystic Warriors...The Energy Source Ranger...The Mega Storm Rangers..." Leonardo said. Sapphire notice something.

" Umm there is one missing." Sapphire said.

" I know this is where you guys will be." Leonardo answered.

" Really." Nicholas said.

Leonardo nodded.

" So will you except the offer?" Kim asked walking through the door.

They thought for a moment.

Then Trey said." Well what do we do with all this imformation?"

Leonardo put his hand on his shoulder and said." All will be told in time."

Dometria face was confused and then she said. " What do you mean."

Kirk shook his head then said." Here is your morpher and key which allows you to morph into the pirate rangers."

Nicholas goes over and said." But what do we do now?"

Leonardo sighs and says." You'll know. Your quest begins now."

They all teleport away into the ciy.


	3. Ep 2 Let

**Let's get the Squad Together part 2 **

The Teens teleport back to school. They looked at each other strangely then they remember their math class

" We have to go." Dometria yelled.

They ran back inside and see the principle.

" Where we you 5." The Principle asked serious

Trey walks up in front of the others

" Well we had family emergency and we had to go there immediately." Trey lied

The principle thought about what Trey had said.

" If it was that important then you are excused..." The Principle said

They all smiled

"But next time detention." The principle finished

She walked away and they all sighed in relief

" Thanks Trey." Sapphire said putting her hand on his shoulder

Trey winks at her then remembers something.

"Guys I have to go I have Football practice." Trey announced

" I have Tennis practice." Dometria announced

" Me I have Swimming class." Micheal said

" I have Dance practice." Sapphire said

" You Dance?" Dometria asked

" Yeah I'm not as bad." Sapphire answered

" Well I have to go to Singing class." Nicholas said

" Cool dude you Sing?" Micheal asked

" Yeah I do I good at it a little. It's more like Singing/rapping" Nicholas answered

" Where do you guys go to practice?" Sapphire asked

" Oh the Youth Center." Dometria answered

Sapphire thinks for a minute

" Oh me and my brother go there too!" Sapphire exclaims

" We can all go there together." Micheal answers

Trey looks disappointed. They all see this

" What's wrong?" Dometria asked

" I can't come with you guys because I practice on the field at school." Trey answers

Dometria put's her hand on his shoulder.

" It's ok how about after your done we all go for some ice cream." Dometria said

Trey smiles then Dometria smiles back.

" Bye." Dometria says while she walks away with the others to the youth center.

**At The Youth Center**

Dometria, Micheal, Nicholas and Sapphire enter the youth center and do their thing.

Nicholas pulls out his stereo, puts in a CD and turns it on. The music was a pop instrumental music.

Music starts and Nicholas starts to do a little beginning dance. Moving his head up and down to the rhythm. Then it's starts to get into the groove. Nicholas slides across the floor. He starts to sing

I be packing my bags when I need to stay. I be building my kingdom just to watch it fade but waittt it's true. It's me without youuu. It's me without youuuu. Where will I be without you.

People move their heads up and down. Liking the song. Dometria, Micheal and Sapphire come in.

" Your Brother rocks." Micheal says

" I know he's awesome." Sapphire answers back

Trey comes in bobbing his head up and down to the music. Dometria looks at him smiling at him. Trey looks at her and smiles back. They leave the Youth Center. Then Sapphire senses something.

" Guys..." Sapphire says

They look at her.

" Yeah Sapphire." The rest said

" Get Down!" Sapphire yells

Then something explodes. The teens dunk covering their heads.

" Hello Rangers." Vampra says

They get up

" Who are you?" Nicholas asked

" I'm Vampra." Vampra answers

" What do you want?" Trey asked

" I'm here to destroy you." Vampra replied

Then Trey remembered something

" Guys we have our morphers remember?" Trey asked

" Yeah." They said as they pulled them out

They get in a line. They open their morphers. Putting the key in the slot, turning it and chanting: **Go Pirates Go!**

They spin around and their bodys turn completely white except for their heads . They stuck out their arms and leapt into the air, rising upwards .Revealing that they were now in their Ranger costumes. A helmet appeared and covered their heads completely.

" Red Pirate Ranger." Trey said posing

" Blue Pirate Ranger." Micheal said posing

" Green Pirate Ranger." Nicholas said posing

" Yellow Pirate Ranger." Sapphire said posing

" Pink Pirate Ranger." Dometria said posing

" Power Rangers Pirates." They all said posing

Explosion then colored smoke.

" Power Rangers..Ha don't make me laugh." Vampra insulted

" Ok Vampra your going down." Nicholas informed

" Pirocks Attack!" Vampra yelled.

The Pirocks run at the rangers. Trey takes out his blasters and fires at some of the Pirocks turning them into dust. Sapphire charges up and then shoots out lightning bolts out of her palms shocking the Pirocks and then they explode. Dometria takes out her staff.

" Pirate Staff Tornado power." Dometria said

She spins her staff around and forms a tornado. Making the Pirocks fly up in the air and drops them to the ground. Micheal and Nicholas takes out their swords and super jumps forward slashing them while they flew. They land and they Pirocks explode.

Then Vampra come at them slashing them with her claws.

Then they combine their weapons and aim at Vampra.

" What wait!" Vampra yelled

" 5..4..3..2..1 Fire!" They say as they fired the blast.

Vampra falls and explodes

" Yeah!" They shout for joy

Then Vampra grows

" Hello Rangers." Vampra says

"We need Pirate Megazord Now!" They call

Their zords come and they jump in. The zords combine and a sword comes out

" Let's do this." Trey says

They come at her slashing their sword at her. Vampra uses her claws and hits them. Trey gets mad

" Ok you made me mad!" Trey says

The Megazord jumps and slices. Vampra falls

" Let's finish this." Trey said

They spin their sword in a circle then Trey slashes his sword down. Slicing Vampra

" Your Time is up." Trey said opening his hand

Vampra falls and explodes

" Rangers Victory is ours." Trey says


	4. Ep 3 Nightmares

**Nightmares**

The 5 teenagers find themselves in a very unlikely sticky situation.

" Hold still Dometria." Sapphire ordered as she tried to pull something out of Dometria's hair.

" Ow!" Dometria yelled

Then Micheal and Nicholas comes to their lockers. Then notice the girls.

" What's wrong?" Nicholas asked

" Well Dometria got something in her hair and i'm trying to get it out."

" Ok what's in her hair exactly?" Micheal asked

" Well that's the thing I don't know."

Then Trey comes

" Hey guys." Trey said

They look at him strangely

" What." Trey asked

" How can you say hi when we have a problem. Sitting right in front of your face" Micheal said aggressively

" Calm down Micheal." Nicholas said

" Sorry Trey I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Micheal apologized

" That's ok Dude... You didn't mean it right?" Trey asked

They look at him

" Just playing." Trey laughed

Then the rest laughed

" Guys i'm heading to science." Sapphire said

" Ok Sis see you there." Nicholas said back

Sapphire smiles and walks off to science.

" I'll come with you." Dometria said in a hurry

Dometria runs behind her. The boys look at each other.

" We have to go to Science too." Micheal said

" I know Dude. Hopefully we don't do dinosaurs again." Trey said

" Yeah." Nicholas added laughing

**Fade**

**In Space **

" You failed me again Fogas." Minus said angerly

" I sorry Master. Vampra was just a beginning monster to find out the rangers power. But the monster I am about to make is stronger." Fogas said

Minus thought for a moment.

" Ok if this monster doesn't work your going to the dungeon of pain and sorrow." Minus threatened.

Fogas nodded. Then he pulled out two jars and went to this machine. Then he created Octonight.

" My Lord this is Octonight. He sprays this gas in the air. The humans breath in the gas they will fall asleep and have nightmares." Fogas introduced

" Excellent now send it to the city." Minus commanded

Fogas sends Octonight into the city.

**In School**

The 5 teenagers go in and sit down.

" This is boring waiting" Nicholas announced

Sapphire rolls her eyes. Then hitting him on the shoulder.

" Hey what was that for!" Nicholas yelled

" You were being stupid that's why."

Then the teacher comes in.

" Good Morning class." Dr. Hillard said

She walks to her seat and places her stuff on the table.

" Now we will talk about dinosaurs." Mrs. Hillard said energetic

" Ugh." All the students said disappointed

Mrs. Hillard pulls down a chart showing the time periods and the dinosaur.

" _**Tyrannosaurus**_ meaning "tyrant lizard" is a genus of Coelurosauria Theropoda dinosaur. The species _**Tyrannosaurus rex**_ (_rex_ meaning "king" in Latin) commonly abbreviated to _**T. **__**re**_**x** is a fixture in popular culture. It lived throughout what is now western North America, which then was an island continent that was named Laramidia, with a much wider range than other Tyrannosauridae. Fossils are found in a variety of rock formation dating to the Maastrichtian age of the upper Cretaceous period, 67 to 66 million years ago. It was among the last non- avian dinosaurs to exist before the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event."

Then the bell rings.

" Tommorow class is the Science test..Be ready."

The students hed out the door for lunch. As the teens walked to lunch. They notice that Sapphire isn't her self.

" What's wrong sis?" Nicholas asked consirndly

" I'm fine just not feeling like myself. That's all." Sapphire said irritated

They keep walking when Trey notices someone watching him.

" Hey guys."

They look at him

" Yes Trey." They answered

" Do you feel like yo are being watched?"

" No not really."

They kept walking until there Morpher rung. They go behind a wall. Trey opens his morpher.

" Guys attack in the city."

They nod and they teleport into the city

**In The City**

They look around and see nothng going on.

" It might have been a false alarm." Nicholas suggested turning around

" Yeah."

Then Pirocks appear everywhere surrounding the rangers.

" You know what guys." Trey said

" Yep."

" Let's Ranger Up."

They take out their morphers. Then get into a line. They open their morphers. Putting the key in the slot, turning it and chanting: **Pirates Go On!**

They spin around and their bodys turn completely white except for their heads . They stuck out their arms and leap into the air, rising upwards .Revealing that they were now in their Ranger costumes. A helmet appeared and covered their heads completely.

" Red Pirate Ranger Ready." Trey said

" Blue Pirate Ranger Ready."

" Green Pirate Ranger Ready."

" Yellow Pirate Ranger Ready."

" Pink Pirate Ranger Ready."

" Power Rangers Pirate Armada." They all said

They run and attack the Pirocks. Sapphire and Dometria go back to back . Sapphire overlaps her hands so Dometria can jump. She jumps and takes out her Kai- Blasters and fires at them in mid-air. Nicholas and Micheal take out their Kai-Sabers and send out an energy charge destroying the Pirocks. Trey takes out his blasters and fires at the rest of the Pirocks. Then Octonight appears.

" I've been waiting for you rangers." Octonight said evily

Trey and the gang run at Octonight with their Kai-Sabers and Kai-Blasters. They fire the Kai-Blasters at the same time hurting Octonight. Then he sprays Micheal, Nicholas, Sapphire, and Dometria causing them to fall asleep. Trey runs over to them, shaking them.

" Micheal..."

" Nicholas..."

" Sapphire..."

" Dometria..."

" Wake up guys." Trey pleaded

He turns to Octonight

" What did you do to them." He said angrly

" I've put them in the dream world." Octonight answered

**Sapphire's Nightmare**

Sapphire wakes up and sees a Frog.

" Eww. Shoo...Shoo." Sapphire ordered

Then came more and more. They jump all over her. On her shoulder, lap, and hair.

" GET THEM OFF!" Sapphire screamed in fear.

**Dometria's Nightmare**

Dometira opens her eyes and she is covered with worms. She sees this and starts to panic.

" Ah!" Dometria screamed

**Micheal's Fear**

Micheal opens his eyes and sees snakes falling from the ceiling. He moves somewhere else but no luck they were everywhere.

**Nicholas Fear**

Nicholas wakes up and sees spiders all over him. On his hair, shirt, pants, hair, and everywhere

" Get them off!" Nicholas yelled

**City**

Trey thinks for a moment. He goes over to them.

" Guys focus. You can do this." Trey said with confidence

As they all focused they conqured their fears. They wake up

" Let's finish this." Trey said

They combine their weapons together and fire at Octonight. Making him explode

" Yeah." They all said with joy

Then he grew. The immdietly combine their zords. Making the Megazord. Octonight shokes them with lightning. But they get back up. They slashe at him. Trey opens his hand.

" Your time is up." Trey said

Octonight falls and explodes.

" Rangers Victory is ours." Trey says

**At School**

" Thanks for believing in us Trey." Dometria said

" Your welcome." Trey also said

Then their morphers went off.

" Guys Leonardo what's us." Trey said

They nod and they teleport to him


	5. Ep 4 Discovery

**Discovery**

The teenagers teleport to Leonardo to find everything changed.

" Where are we?" Nicholas asked

" I don't know."

" Guys." Sapphire called

They look at her

" Yes." They answered nervous

Sapphire points to the window. They go over and see they are in outer space.

" Woah!" Micheal said in surprised

Then Leonardo comes in.

" Hello Rangers." Leonardo greeted

" Hey." They all said

Then they see a flower pot. With a face

" Hello." The Flower greeted

" AH!" They screamed

The Flower looks at Leonardo confused.

" Don't be alarmed. This is Flic. An Alien flower from the planet Planto." Leonardo introduced

Dometria steps in

" Can I say something." Dometria asked

Leonardo nodded

" Where are we exactly?" Dometria asked

" Well, Your in your new HQ. That I prepared for you." Leonardo answered

Micheal comes up and smiles a little.

" Just to ask a Question. Why didn't you show us this before!" Micheal said aggressively

" Forgive me. I needed more time to fix everything up." Leonardo appologized

Leonardo then hands them uniforms. Then sends them off to change. They come out and show off.

" Nice." Flic said

" Thanks Flic." Sapphire thanked

Then they look at Leonardo.

" Now that you have your uniforms. Let me show yo around." Leonardo said

They follow him and see a kithchen, Living room, training room, Bed rooms, Game room, swimming pool, tennis court, dance studio, garden and recording room.

" This has everthing." Nicholas said excited

Leonardo puts his hand on Nicholas shoulder.

" And it's yours." Leonardo also said

The teens smile with glee and run off in different directions.

**1 hour later**

The teens hear the alarm go off. They run to Leonardo.

" What's is it?" Trey asked

" I found a mysterious box..." Leonardo said

" What do you want us to do?" Nicholas interrupted

Sapphire hits him in the shoulder

" Let him finish." Sapphire said angrly

" As I was saying. You must go and get the box before Minus." Leonardo instructed

They nodd. Then they pull out their morphers. They open their morphers. Putting the key in the slot, turning it and chanting: **Pirates Go On!**

They spin around and their bodys turn completely white except for their heads . They stuck out their arms and leap into the air, rising upwards .Revealing that they were now in their Ranger costumes. A helmet appeared and covered their heads completely.

They Rangers run into a cave.

" It's dark." Dometria said

" It's not like I'm a flash light or anything." Sapphire said

Then her hand started to glow making light.

" Cool sis you have lightning." Nicholas said

The kept walking when they say something dripping from the ceiling.

" Eww what is this stuff?" Dometria asked disguisded

Micheal picks some of the goo up.

" It looks like sticky, and it glows. But I don't know where it comes from." Micheal said as he get's the goo off his glove

" Hey guys." Nicholas called from a distance

They go to Nicholas and see the box.

" There's the box Leonardo described." Trey reminded

" Should we pick it up?"

" We should. We don't want this to be in the wrong hands." Micheal added.

Nicholas and Micheal lifted the box until the cave started to crumble.

" Guys let's get out of here!" Sapphire yelled as she ran out

Micheal and Nicholas carry the box out as they exit the cave. Sapphire trips on a rock and the others trip over here. They roll out the cave lying face flat on the ground.

" Ugh." They all groaned

They got up and make sure the box wasn't damaged.

" Is it ok?" Sapphire asked

" Yeah no scrathes."

Then Pirocks appeared including Fogas.

" Who are you?" Trey asked

" I am Fogas and I'm here to destroy." Fogas answered crossly

They run and attack the Pirocks. The Pirocks grab Sapphire and throw her in the air. Sapphire gets mad and her body turns to pure lightning. Running at the Pirocks destroying all of them. Then turns to Fogas. She runs at him and shocks the ground, shocking Fogas injuring him badly.

" I'll be back Rangers, More powerful than ever." Fogas said as he teleported away

The other rangers run over to Sapphire. Then she falls out, Nicholas cathes her before she fell.

" Come on guys let's take the box and Sapphire back to HQ." Trey ordered.

They nod and teleport away

**HQ**

The arrive Nicholas places Sapphire on the couch and the box on the table. Micheal starts to see how to figure it out.

" Anything?" Trey asked

" Nope."

Sapphire wakes up

" What happened?" Sapphire asked

" You fell out."

Then Leonardo comes in

" What happened?" He asked

" Well Fogas attacked us, Sapphire turned into a Lightning being and we go the box."

Leonardo thought.

" We'll open the box. It will just take time." Trey said


	6. Ep 5 Micheal's Story

**Micheal's Story**

The rangers sit down in the Lounge and relax.

" While we are all here. How about we tell our story." Dometria suggested

They nodd.

" Micheal you go first." Sapphire said joyfully

" Why me?"

" We want you to go first, that's why."

Micheal sighed

" Ok Here's my story." Micheal said as he went into a flash back

**Flash Back**

"I was born September 12, 1995. I wasn't like other babies when I was born. I was appeal to hear my parents more clearly than others when I was born. When I was 1 years old, I was appeal to walk at an early age. When I was 9. My Parents enrolled me to 5rd grade. When I had to go through an exam and passed they moved me up to 6th grade. At school they used to call me smarty pants. I was picked on and bullied. It was hard being the only smart person there. When I was 12, they moved me to 8th grade. I was very talented in swimming. I was so good my father trained me and I went to my first competition, and I won. I began to enter in different Swim Competitions. But when I was 13... My mother died and my Father was more aggressive on me and my older brother. He got angry fast and also abused us. It was my 14th birthday and I was so excited to see my brother again because he was in the military. But my Aunt got a call from the hospitial. Saying he was hurt very badly and we needed to come very quickly. So we went and I saw my brother lying their helpless. He calls me over and smiles.

" Hey squirt." Peter said

" Hey Bro."

" What happened?" I asked

" Well it's hard to explain." He answered

Then the nurse comes in.

" Time to go." She said

I say my last goodbye and leave. The Next 4 days we get a call saying my brother is dying. We go and see him.

" Peter you ok?" I asked

He smiles a weak smile. He hands me a dogtage. Holding it close to me.

" It's yours. To remember me." Peter said weakly

Then he put his hand on my shoulder. I started to cry, but he wiped away my tears.

" I love you squirt." Peter said

" I..Love..You...Too." I said as I cryed

Peter's hand drops and he goes into a deep sleep that he can never wake up from. I cryed. We went home, then the next day we did his funeral.

**End FlashBack**

" That's some of my story." Micheal said sadly

Nicholas puts his hand on his shoulder. Micheal smiles

" I don't ever want to see someone die ever again." Micheal said angrly

He runs off into the city.

" I'll go talk to him." Dometria offered

**At the Beach**

" Are you ok Micheal?" Dometria asked

" I'm not ok."

Micheal pulls out the dog tag.

" It's ok Micheal." Dometria said

" I just don't want anyone to die again. Especially my friends."

" We won't promise." Dometria said smiling

Micheal smiles back. Then the others come.

" You ok?" Sapphire asked

" Yeah."

They smile at each other. Nicholas splashes water on Sapphire making her squeal.

" Hey." Sapphire said playfuly throwing water back at him.

They all run into the water. Trey runs off and Dometria follow jumping onto his back. He runs into the water and spins her around dropping her into the water. Then they splash at each other.

**Sorry If so short. These are just mini Episodes telling them their story. :)**


	7. Ep 6 Trey's Story

**Trey's Story**

" So Trey How about your story?" Sapphire suggested

Trey gets out of space.

" Me?" Trey asked

Sapphire nodds and he sits up.

**Flashback**

"I was born Augest 20, 1994. I wasn't like other babies when I was born. I was appeal to hear more clearly than others when I was born. Also I never knew my parents. When I was 1 years old, I was appeal to walk at an early age. Later at 9, I started to learn abilitiys that I grew with. At 12, My adoptive parents inrollled me in 7th grade. Where I met Dometria and Micheal. At 15, My Adoptive parents told me that I was adoptived and I was shocked. Then At 17, I researched some stuff about my parents. But nothing. Then at 19, I met you guys and boom. I'm a power ranger.

**End FlashBack**

" Wow Trey. Interesting Story." Sapphire said

" Thanks." Trey said sadly

" What's wrong?"

" Well I wish I knew more about my parents."

Dometria puts her hand on his shoulder.

" Maybe we can." Dometria said

" Ok."

They go over to the computer and search up Trey's name and birth. It starts to read and it shows his mother's name but not the father.

" That's weird. I clicked the Mother but it says Husband Unknown." Dometria said

Trey thinks for a moment

" Someone must have deleted it from the archives." Micheal said

Little did they know that Leonardo had deleted it from the archives. So they could never find out.

**Sorry If so short. I'll make a longer Episode soon.**


	8. Halloween Special

**Halloween Special**

At the Youth Center. Kids come to get candy and have a good time

" Halloween..my favorite time of year." Trey said

Then Kids come and smile

" Hi guys." Whitney said

" Hey Whitney what's up."

" Well me and some other kids are going trick or treating. But we need Adults. Can you guys do that?"

" Sure."

Whitney smiles happily then the other kids come

" What are you kids dressing up as?" Trey asked

" The Power Rangers!"They said said happily

" What color."

" I'm Red because i'm tough just like the red ranger." Pablo

said

" Blue because i'm smart just like the blue ranger." Preston also said

" Green because I'm funny just like him." Cody said smiling

" Yellow because she's nice like me." Tina said happily

" Pink because I love adventure and competiton." Whitney said

The teens smile at each other.

" What are you dressing up as?" Whitney asked

" We are not sure yet." Dometria said

The kids laugh and run home.

" Guys we should be the Power Rangers on Halloween." Nicholas suggested

" I don't know that may blow our cover."

" Come on this can make those kids Halloween better."

" Ok for this once."

The teens high-five each other and finish setting up the party

**Fades **

**Theme Song**

**In Space**

" Fogas make me a monster to ruin the Rangers Halloween." Minus ordered

Fogas goes to the machine presses a few buttons and then a monster is made.

" My lord is Punkin. He eats all the candy then into energy. If he eats the rangers, they are under your control." Fogas said

" Excellent send him to the city." Minus ordered

Fogas sends Punkin to the city

**In The City**

It was time to Trick or Treat and the teens decided to meet at Whitney's front door.

" Ready to morph." Trey asked

" Yep."

They get in a line. They open their morphers. Putting the key in the slot, turning it and chanting: **Pirates Go On!**

They spin around and their bodys turn completely white except for their heads . They stuck out their arms and leap into the air, rising upwards .Revealing that they were now in their Ranger costumes. A helmet appeared and covered their heads completely.

Then Whitney and the other's come out.

" No way it's them." Whitney said

" Hey Kids ready to Trick or Treat."

" Yeah!"

" Can you say the role call?" Pablo asked

" Sure kid."

" With the Ancient Element of Fire, I become Red Pirate Ranger." Trey said posing

" With the Ancient Element of Water, I become Blue Pirate Ranger." Micheal said posing

" With the Ancient Element of Earth, I become Green Pirate Ranger." Nicholas said posing

" With the Ancient Element of Lightining, I become Yellow Pirate Ranger." Sapphire said posing

" With the Ancient Element of Wind, I become Pink Pirate Ranger." Dometria said posing

" Power Rangers Pirates Armada." They all said posing

" Let's go kids." Sapphire said

As they walked Pablo looks at Trey.

" Umm do you think I could be like you someday?" Pablo

Trey stops and goes on one knee making eye level.

" Sure, If you work hard, you can be a Power Ranger just like me." Trey said rubbing his hair

Pablo laughs and they go to the first house. They knock on the door and a Women comes out

" Trick or Treat." They kids said

" Here you go."

They Lady puts candy in their baskets and the kids run off. Then the Lady looks at the teens.

" Aren't you the Power Rangers?" She asked

" That's right."

" Are those kids yours?"

" Umm their friends of ours."

She closes the door. Tina comes up to Sapphire and looks at her.

" Can you really sing like an Angel?" Tina asked

" Well I can sing but not like an Angel."

Then as they walked down the street they see Punkin.

" Oh no." Pablo said running behind Trey

" Hello Rangers let's have some fun." Punkin said

Trey goes forward

" Leave these kids alone." Trey ordered

Nicholas runs toward Punkin and attacks him.

" Geo Force." Nicholas sends a shock wave of green energy through the ground.

Punkin throws seeds at him making him fall on his back. Sapphire brings the kids to her protecting them. Punkin shockes Dometria, Micheal and Trey. Then he goes toward her about to attack until out of nowhere a silver figure blocks the ray and hits it back to Punkin. Then he destorys him.

" Who are you." Sapphire asked

" Just a Friend."

Then he teleports off. Then the rest come over.

" You ok?" Trey asked

" You ok Kids?"

" Yeah were ok."

" I'm alright."

Sapphire sees Nicholas on the ground and she runs over to him

" You ok?" Sapphire asked

" Yeah I'm ok." Nicholas groaned

" Let's go back ok kids."

The kids nod

**At the Youth Center**

The teens unmorph in a closet.

" Hey Sapphire." Ellen called

Sapphire turns around.

" Yeah." Sapphire answered

" Can you sing for the party?" Ellen asked

" Sure."

Sapphire goes onto the stage. Everyone cheers.

**Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters  
Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters  
Aye yeah-eh oh!  
Aye yeah-eh oh!  
Aye yeah-eh oh!  
Yeah-eh**

**[Verse 1]**

**Heart thump and you jump  
Comin' down with goosebumps!  
You dared to go there  
Ima-Ima get you so scared!**

**[Bridge]**

**We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh,eh**

**[Verse 2]**

**You stayin' too late  
To be getting afraid  
This scene extreme  
I-I-I-Ima get you so scared!**

**[Bridge]**

**We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh, eh**

**[Chorus]**

**Gonna get your body shake  
Wishin' you could just awaken  
Here we go!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)  
We're coming to get ya'!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screamin'?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'!  
Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters**

**[Verse 3]**

**You hide or you try  
Kiss tomorrow goodbye!  
We thrill to your chill  
B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!**

**[Bridge]**

**We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eeh, eeh**

**[Verse 4]**

**We might just bite  
Underneath the moonlight  
More fun if you run!  
I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'**

**[Bridge]**

**We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eeh, eeh**

**[Chorus]**

**Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awake  
Here we go!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
If you're only dreamin'  
Why I hear you screamin'?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'!  
Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!**

**[Verse 5]**

**Gonna paint it red  
**

**Get inside your head, head, head  
**

**Like a demon choir  
**

**Playing with fire, fire, fire**

**[Chorus]**

**Gonna get your body shakin'  
**

**Wishin' you could just awaken  
**

**here we go!  
**

**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! (aye yeah-eh)  
**

**We're comin' to get ya'!  
**

**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! (aye yeah-eh)  
**

**We're comin' to get ya'!  
**

**If you're only dreamin'!  
**

**Why I hear you screamin'? (Why I hear you screamin'?!)  
**

**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
**

**We're comin' to get ya'! eh  
**

**Aye yeah-eh oh!  
**

**Aye yeah-eh oh!  
**

**Aye yeah-eh oh!  
**

**We're comin' to get 'cha!**

Everyone Cheers and Sapphire smiles.

**I don't own the Song**


End file.
